Jared1994's List of Footage To Use For His Videos
Here is a list of footage for Jared1994 to use for his videos. Footage Thomas and Friends *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *Foduck and the Rainbow *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Disney *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Peter Pan (1953) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Robin Hood (1973) *Dumbo (1941) *Cinderella (1950) *Toy Story (1995) *Mickey and the Beanstalk (1947) *The Aristocats (1970) *Pocahontas (1995) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Aladdin (1992) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Disney Sing Along Songs (1986) *Treasure Planet (2002) *The Lion King (1994) *James and the Giant Peach (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *Hercules (1997) *Home on the Range (2004) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Winnie the Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Brother Bear (2002) *Brother Bear 2 (2005) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2004) *The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove (2005) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) (1992) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Emperor's New School (2006) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *Stitch! The Movie (2003) *Lilo and Stitch (TV Series) (2003) *Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch! (2005) *The Lion Guard (2015) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Bolt (2008) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) *Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) *Pinocchio (1940) *Tangled (2010) *Tangled Ever After (2012) *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *A Goofy Movie (1995) *An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) *Mighty Joe Young (1998) *The Three Caballeros (1943) *Make Music Mine (1946) *Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *Melody Time (1948) *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) *Fantasia (1940) *Fantasia 2000 (1999) *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan and Jane (2001) *Tarzan (TV Series) (2001) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Enchanted (2007) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen 2 (2019) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Dinosaur (2000) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Moana (2016) *Zootopia (2016) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Wreck-It Ralph 2 (2012) *The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars (1998) *The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue (1999) *The Haunted Mansion (2003) *Pete's Dragon (1977) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Atlantis 2: Milo's Return (2003) *Brave (2012) *Up (2009) *Coco (2017) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *The Wild (2006) *Chicken Little (2005) *The Robinsons (2007) *Monsters, Inc (2001) *Monsters, University (2013) *Big Hero 6: The Series (2017) *House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy Godzilla *Godzilla Movies *Godzilla Shows *Godzilla Specials An American Tail *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Warner Bros. *Thumbelina (1994) *A Troll in Central Park (1994) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *The Iron Giant (1999) *Battle of the Bulge (1965) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *The Fearless Four (1997) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *The Nutcracker Prince (1990) *Looney Tunes Shows *Looney Tunes Movies *Looney Tunes Specials Rankin/Bass *Frosty the Snowman (1969) *Santa Claus is Coming to Town (1970) *The Year Without A Santa Claus (1974) *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (1964) *Frosty's Winter Wonderland (1976) *The Little Drummer Boy (1968) *Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1971) *Frosty Returns (1992) *The Last Unicorn (1982) Metro Goldwyn Mayer *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH 2 (1998) *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *Balto 3: Wings of Change (2004) *Rock & Rule (1983) *The Plague Dogs (1982) *The Pebble and The Penguin (1995) 20th Century Fox *The Pagemaster (1994) *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) *Anastasia (1997) *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) *Fire and Ice (1983) *Wizards (1977) *Titan A.E. (2000) *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Sea (2003) *Robots (2005) Don Bluth *Rock-A-Doodle (1992) Dreamworks *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *The Prince of Egypt (1998) *Joseph: Kings of Dream (2000) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) *Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (2010) *Book of Dragons (2010) *Gift of the Night Fury (2011) *Dawn of the Dragon Racers (2014) *How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming (2019) *DreamWorks Dragons (2012–2018) *DreamWorks Dragons: Rescue Riders (2019) Malofilm *Pippi Longstocking (1997) Blue Yonder Films *Hoodwinked! (2005) Hyperion Pictures *The Brave Little Toaster (1987) Total Drama *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars / Pahkitew Island *Total Drama The Ridonculous Race My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *My Little Pony: The Movie *Season 8 Episodes *My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever *Season 9 Episodes *My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Equestria Girls (2013) *Rainbow Rocks (2014) *Friendship Games (2015) *Legend of Everfree (2016) *Summertime Shorts (2017) *Better Together (2017–present) *Tales of Canterlot High (2017) *Forgotten Friendship (2018) *Rollercoaster of Friendship (2018) *Spring Breakdown (2019) *Sunset's Backstage Pass (2019) *Holidays Unwrapped (2019) TriStar *Jumanji (1995) *Zathura: A Space Adventure (2005) *Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017) *Jumanji: The Next Level (2019) Family Guy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Season 13 Episodes *Season 14 Episodes *Season 15 Episodes *Season 16 Episodes *Season 17 Episodes Lionsgate Films *Alpha and Omega Rugrats *Rugrats (1991) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *All Grown Up! (2003) The Legend of Korra *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Avatar *Avatar (2004) *Avatar (2009 film) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Universal Studios *The Birds (1963) *Battleship (2012) *Duel (1971) *We’re Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Babe (1995) *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) Marvel *Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) Wild Kratts *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes Geronimo Stilton *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Teen Titans *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes Teen Titans Go! *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies *Season 6 Episodes Star Wars Droids *Season 1 Episodes Star Wars Ewoks *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Stoked *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Movie *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Shorts Paramount *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) *The Rise of the Guardians (2012) *Cool World (1992) *Megamind GoodTimes Entertainment *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (2005) Miramax *The Thief and the Cobbler (1993) *Freddie as F.R.O.7 (1992) Transformers *Transformers (2007) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) *Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) *Transformers: The Last Knight (2017) *Bumblebee (2018) Pokemon *Pokémon: The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back (1998) *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (1999) *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2000) *Pokémon 3: The Movie (2000) *Pokémon 4Ever (2001) *Pokémon 5: The Movie (2002) *Pokémon: Jirachi - Wish Maker (2003) *Pokémon the Movie: Destiny Deoxys (2004) *Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2005) *The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (2006) *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2006) *Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (2007) *Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2008) *Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) *Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2010) *Pokémon the Movie: White - Victini and Zekrom (2011) *Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (2012) *Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) *Pokémon Origins (2013) *Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) *Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Season 13 Episodes *Season 14 Episodes *Season 15 Episodes *Season 16 Episodes *Season 17 Episodes *Season 18 Episodes *Season 19 Episodes *Season 20 Episodes *Season 21 Episodes Filmation *Happily Ever After (1990) *Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night (1987) Nepenthe Productions *Watership Down (1978) Columbia *Heavy Metal (1981) *Heavy Metal 2000 (2000) Senator Film Distribution *Felidae (1994) Hemdale Film Corporation *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) Nest Family Entertainment *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (1997) *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (1998) *The Swan Princess Christmas (2012) *The Swan Princess 4: A Royal Family Tale (2014) *The Swan Princess 5: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today (2016) *The Swan Princess 6: Royally Undercover (2017) *The Swan Princess 7: A Royal Myztery (2018) *The Swan Princess 8: Kingdom of Music (2019) Pannonia Film Studio *The Princess and the Goblin (1990) United Artists *Yellow Submarine (1968) Touchstone *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) Atlantic Releasing *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin (1985) Ozzy and Drix *Osmosis Jones (2001) *Ozzy and Drix (2002) Tiny Toon Adventures *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *How I Spent My Vacation *Specials Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes (1930) *Space Jam (1996) *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) Baby Looney Tunes *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Baby Looney Tunes' Eggs-traordinary Adventure (2003) Looney Tunes Video Games *Bugs Bunny Lost in Time (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Bugs and Taz: Time Busters (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Duck Dodgers: Starring Daffy Duck (Nintendo 64) (19Xenomorph91's Version) *Taz Express (Nintendo 64) ("Teary_Eyes"_Anderson's Version) *Looney Tunes Space Race (PlayStation 2) (Thegamerwalkthroughs's Version) *Looney Tunes Racing (PlayStation 1) (SinrothGaming's Version) *Sheep Raider (PlayStation 1) (EntfGOD's Version) *Taz Wanted! (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's version) *Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck (Nintendo DS) (ZeroTailsXXX's Version) *Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal (Xbox 360) (chimanruler15's version) Angry Birds *Angry Birds (2016) *Angry Birds 2 (2019) Open Season *Open Season (2006) *Open Season 2 (2008) *Open Season 3 (2010) *Open Season: Scared Silly (2015) *Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run (2007) Barnyard *Back at the Barnyard *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals Ice Age *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Gone Nutty *No Time for Nuts *Surviving Sid *Scrat's Continental Crack-Up *Scrat's Continental Crack-Up: Part 2 *Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe *Scrat: Spaced Out *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll (2016) *Panda Paws (2016) Madagascar *Madagascar 1 *Madagascar 2 *Madagascar 3 *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Penguins of Madagascar (TV Series) *All Hail King Julien Illumination Entertainment *Minions *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 Sony *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 Jimmy Neutron *Pilots *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Specials *Season 3 Episodes *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania (2012) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) *Hotel Transylvania 4 (2021) *Goodnight Mr. Foot (2012) *Puppy! (2017) *Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017–present) Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park (1993) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) *Jurassic Park III (2001) *Jurassic World (2015) *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) Lightyear Entertainment *Monster High (1989) Marvel *Iron Man (2008) *The Incredible Hulk (2008) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *Thor (2011) Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) *Marvel's The Avengers (2012) *Iron Man 3 (2013) *Thor: The Dark World (2013) *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) *Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) *Ant-Man (2015) *Captain America: Civil War (2016) *Doctor Strange (2016) *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) *Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) *Thor: Ragnarok (2017) *Black Panther (2018) *Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) *Captain Marvel (2019) *Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) ITV *Prehistoric Park Wizart *The Snow Queen *The Snow Queen 2: The Snow King TF1 *The Mysterious Cities of Gold (2012) Dream Search C&C *Dino King 3D: Journey to Fire Mountain Codename: Kids Next Door *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Specials *Movies Summit *Gods of Egypt Power Rangers *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Season 13 Episodes *Season 14 Episodes *Season 15 Episodes *Season 16 Episodes *Season 17 Episodes *Season 18 Episodes *Season 19 Episodes *Season 20 Episodes *Season 21 Episodes *Season 22 Episodes *Season 23 Episodes *Season 24 Episodes *Season 25 Episodes *Season 26 Episodes *Season 27 Episodes *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie *Power Rangers Grim and Evil (Pilot) #Evil Con Carne (Season 1) #Gutless #Day of the Dreadbots #League of Destruction #Son of Evil #Right to Bear Arms #Trouble with Skarrina #Go SPORK #Boskovs Day Out #Cod vs Hector #Search and Estroy #The Pie Who Loved Me #Max Courage #Emotional Skarr #Evil Gone Wild #Christmas Con Carne #The Smell of Vengeance #Devolver #Everybody Loves Uncle Bob #Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne #Evil on Trial #Tiptoe Through the Tulips #Ultimate Evil (Season 2) #No No Nanook #Teenage Idol #The Mother of all Evils #The HCCBDD #Gridlocked and Loaded #Fool's Paradise #Jealousy, Jealous Do #Hector, King of the Britons (Others) #Company Halt Billy and Mandy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Movies *Specials Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy (Season 1) #The Ed-touchables / Nagged to Ed #Pop Goes the Ed / Over Your Ed #Sir Ed-a-Lot / A Pinch to Grow an Ed #Dawn of the Eds / Virt-Ed-Go #Read All About Ed / Quick Shot Ed #An Ed Too Many / Ed-n-Seek #Look into My Eds / Tag Yer Ed #Fool on the Ed / A Boy and His Ed #It's Way Ed / Laugh Ed Laugh #A Glass of Warm Ed / Flea-Bitten Ed #Who, What, Where, Ed! / Keeping Up with the Eds #Eds-Aggerate / Oath to an Ed #Button Yer Ed (Season 2) #Know it All Ed / Dear Ed #Knock Knock, Who's Ed? / One + One = Ed #Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed / Ready, Set... Ed! #Hands Across Ed / Floss Your Ed #In Like Ed / Who Let the Ed In? #Home Cooked Eds / Rambling Ed #To Sir with Ed / Key to My Ed #Urban Ed / Stop, Look and Ed #Honor Thy Ed / Scrambled Ed #Rent-a-Ed / Shoo Ed #Ed in a Half Shell / Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed #Hot Buttered Ed / High Heeled Ed #Fa-La-La-La-Ed / Cry Ed (Season 3) #Wish You Were Ed / Momma's Little Ed #Once Upon an Ed / For Your Ed Only #It Came from Outer Ed / 3 Squares and an Ed #Dueling Eds / Dim Lit Ed #Will Work for Ed / Ed, Ed and Away #X Marks the Ed / From Here to Ed #Boys Will Be Eds / Ed or Tails #Gimme, Gimme Never Ed / My Fair Ed #Rock-a-Bye-Ed / O-Ed-Eleven #The Luck of the Ed / Ed... Pass It On... #Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? / The Day the Ed Stood Still #An Ed in the Bush / See No Ed #Is There an Ed in the House? / An Ed is Born (Season 4) #If It Smells Like an Ed #Don't Rain on My Ed / Once Bitten, Twice Ed #One Size Fits Ed / Pain in the Ed #Ed Overboard / One of Those Eds #They Call Him Mr. Ed / For the Ed, by the Ed #Little Ed Blue / A Twist of Ed #Your Ed Here / The Good Ol' Ed #Thick as an Ed / Sorry, Wrong Ed #Robbin' Ed / A Case of Ed #Stiff Upper Ed / Here's Mud in Your Ed #Postcards from the Ed / Stuck in Ed #Hand Me Down Ed / Run for Your Ed #Take This Ed and Shove It (Season 5) #Out with the Old... in with the Ed #Mission Ed-Possible / Every Which Way but Ed #Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed / Cleanliness Is Next to Edness #I Am Curious Ed / No Speak Da Ed #Cool Hand Ed / Too Smart for His Own Ed #Who's Minding the Ed? / Pick an Ed #Truth or Ed / This Won't Hurt an Ed #Tinker Ed / The Good, the Bad and the Ed #Tight End Ed / 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place #All Eds are Off / Smile for the Ed #Run Ed Run / A Town Called Ed #A Fistful of Ed (Season 6) #May I Have This Ed? / Look Before You Ed (Specials) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw #The Eds are Coming, the Eds are Coming (Movies) #Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Powerpuff Girls (What A Cartoon) *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins *Crime 101 (Season 1) *Monkey See, Doggie Do / Mommy Fearest *Insect Inside / Powerpuff Bluff *Octi Evil / Geshundfight *Buttercrush / Fuzzy Logic *Boogie Frights / Abracadaver *Telephonies / Tough Love *Major Competition / Mr. Mojo's Rising *Paste Makes Waste / Ice Sore *Bubblevicious / The Bare Facts *Cat Man Do / Impeach Fuzz *Just Another Manic Mojo / Mime for a Change *The Rowdyruff Boys *Uh-Oh, Dynamo (Season 2) *Stuck Up, Up, and Away / Schoolhouse Rocked *Collect Her / Supper Villain *Birthday Bash / Too Pooped to Puff *Dream Scheme / You Snooze, You Lose *Beat Your Greens / Down 'n' Dirty *Slave the Day / Los Dos Mojos *Daylight Savings / A Very Special Blossom *Mo Job / Pet Feud *Imaginary Fiend / Cootie Gras *The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever / Just Desserts *Twisted Sister / Cover Up *Speed Demon / Mojo Jonesin' *Something's a Ms. / Slumbering with the Enemy (Season 3) *Criss Cross Crisis *Fallen Arches / The Mane Event *Town and Out / Child Fearing *Bubblevision / Bought and Scold *Gettin' Twiggy With It / Cop Out *Jewel of the Aisle / Super Zeroes *Three Girls and a Monster / Monkey See, Doggie Two *Candy is Dandy / Catastrophe *Hot Air Buffoon / Ploys R' Us *Helter Shelter / Power Lunch *Powerprof. *The Headsucker's Moxy / Equal Fights *Moral Decay / Meet the Beat-Alls (Season 4) *Film Flam *All Chalked Up *Get Back Jojo *Him Diddle Riddle *Members Only *Knock It Off *Superfriends *Nano of the North *Stray Bullet *Forced Kin *Keen on Keane / Not So Awesome Blossom *Power-Noia (Season 5) *Monstra-City / Shut the Pup Up *Toast of the Town / Divide and Conquer *Burglar Alarmed / Shotgun Wedding *Save Mojo / Substitute Creature *The Boys are Back in Town *Pee Pee G's / Boy Toys *Seed No Evil / The City of Clipsville *Lying Around the House / Bubble Boy *Documentary / Girls Gone Mild *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Curses / Bang For Your Buck *Silent Treatment / Sweet 'N Sour (Season 6) *Prime Mates / Coupe d'etat *Makes Zen to Me / Say Uncle *Reeking Havoc / Live and Let Dynamo *Mo' Linguish / Oops, I Did It Again *A Made Up Story *Little Miss Interprets / Night Mayor *Custody Battle / The City of Nutsville *Aspirations *That's Not My Baby / Simian Says *Sun Scream / The City of Frownsville *West in Pieces *Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs / Mizzen in Action *Roughing It Up / What's the Big Idea? *Nuthin' Special / Neighbor Hood *I See A Funny Cartoon in Your Future / Octi Gone (Movies) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (Specials) *'Twas The Fight Before Christmas My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Pilot *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Shorts Squirrel Boy *Pilot *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Camp Lazlo *Pilot *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Specials *Shorts Class of 3000 *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Ego Trip Samurai Jack *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes Netflix *Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia *3Below: Tales of Arcadia *Wizards: Tales of Arcadia Category:Jared1994 Category:Jared Sedoris